Jace's Fun Life
by Rangergurl97
Summary: Jace has many fun things to do in life. But what are they? No body knows. Read and find out what he does for fun like most of us teens out there...
1. Chapter 1

Jace approached his computer and looked at the alerts on his Facebook page. NO NEW MESSAGES. He sighed and ran a hand through is golden hair, and looked at the people who were online. Isabelle, Clary, and Simon.

He clicked on Simon's name, which had the chat circle highlighted in green and started typing.

Hello, Simon. Had any fun World of Warcraft contests with your friends?

No, Jace. And stop sending me crap on vampire books. It's getting annoying with you being in my face and all.

Can't do. It's too much fun to torment you. What are you doing, anyway? Jordan has a computer there?

Yeah. I'm playing Farmville.

What's that?

Oh, it's a game where you grow crops and…never mind.

Sounds lame.

So do you.

Oh, Clary's on. Got to go, vampy. See you.

Whatever.

Hey, Clary.

Oh, hi Jace. I didn't know you had a Facebook.

You didn't?

No. But I don't know how I'm your friend on here, then.

Oh, Isabelle hacked your account.

Isabelle did? Tell her if she does that again I'll hack her account too.

Clary, do you know how to hack things?

No. I'll learn if I have to.

Right. I was just talking to Simon.

Really, what'd he say?

He said he was playing something called Farmville. What is that anyway? He told me, but…yeah.

It's a game where you grow crops, earn money, buy animals, and you can help your friends on there, too. It's time based like everything else.

That sounds uh-may-zing.

Okay then. I didn't know you liked games like that.

Oh…that aside, do you have Magnus on your friend's list?

No.

Oh, well who DO you have?

Luke, my mom, you, Izzy, Alec, Maia, etc.

Oh. Most of my friend's are girls.

Remind me never to ask who they are.

Oh, Clary, are you JEALOUS?

No. If I was I'd call you.

You should call me anyway.

I do! I just have been busy. Facebook is basically a hobby for me now.

Am I considered one of your hobbies, too?

Jace!

Just kidding. Is there an abbreviation for that?

Yeah, it's JK.

JK, then.

I got to go, Jace. Luke needs help outside. Tell Izzy hi for me.

Bye, love you.

Ditto.

Jace scanned his friends list again and clicked on Isabelle.

Hey, Iz. Finally quit training for the day, have we?

Oh, hi Jace. Yeah, I did. Coming from the guy who should be training every single day of this life.

Are you sure about that?

As sure as can be.

Right.

I hav a b-day present 4 u. Even tho it's not ur birthday yet, I have it all planned out right down to the cake.

Isn't there a band called Cake?

Yeah, where'd u hear that?

I heard something called 'Sheep Go to Heaven' on the radio on my way to Taki's.

Oooh, ya. There's a band called Cake. They make good music.

I thought you were a Katy Perry fan.

Maybe I am.

I should strap you down and see if you can listen to ET for three hours straight. Actually, let's make that twenty four.

Will I get food?

Yes.

A bathroom break?

Let's just say I won't let you wet yourself.

Gr8 to no, Jace.

Yup. I got to go. Maryse is calling me for something.

Oh, me too! I'll meet you downstairs.

Bye.

Bye, Jace.

THAT CONCLUDES PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace sat down the couch, and flicked the TV on with the button of the remote. It was a nice day outside, but he'd rather watch TV, since he wanted to ditch Simon's vampire party anyway. **

**He flicked a few channels until he came to a music channel where they were playing Adam Lambert music, Flyleaf music, and of course, Justin Bieber music. He was up in the nine hundreds area, and flicked a few more channels until he came to ABC America where Glee was playing.**

"**So THIS is what gets teenagers so excited?" Jace asked himself, watching Jane Lynch yell at Dianna Agron. "Huh. It doesn't seem that great." He watched a few more minutes of it before Isabelle eventually came down and asked him what he was doing inside.**

"**NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Isabelle shouted. "YOU'RE WATCHING GLEE? JACE HERONDALE! I'm impressed…"**

**Jace cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you really need to rub it in? I don't like this show and there's nothing else to watch."**

"**Liar," Isabelle said, and ran to the kitchen. "I'll get popcorn!" After a few minutes of cackles and pops in the microwave, Isabelle came out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn with movie theater butter. She sat down next to Jace and started watching one of their musical numbers on TV. **

"**Ooh, this is a great episode!" Isabelle said, looking at the screen and smiling. "I could rent the whole series on Netflix if you want. It's great, except for the constant singing, and drama and everything else like…"**

"**Isabelle!" Jace groaned. "I don't like this show. I told you, there was nothing on, so I decided to watch this. It was the only good thing I could find to watch besides Two and a Half Men."**

"**You just said it was good!" Isabelle retorted, and shoved a handful of popcorn in his face as the doorbell rang in the front of the institute. "I wonder who that could be." She got up and came back with Clary behind her a few moments later.**

"**Clary, you don't have to ring the doorbell," Jace said, smiling up at her. "It's only natural that you basically live here half the time and would just walk right in with the pass code like normal."**

"**But what fun would that be?" Clary asked. "I was hoping you would answer the doorbell, but-oh my God, you're watching GLEE?"**

**Jace pointed to Isabelle. "She is. I'm not. I just happened to be sitting next to her when she turned the TV on."**

"**Again, you're such a liar, Jace!" Isabelle said, shaking her head. "I came down here from my beauty nap while you were down here with your eyes glued to the screen as if you just saw Simon burst into flames! Which I might add, sounds totally like you, and would be devastating for both me AND Clary."**

"**Simon's a vampire, and not a very good one, so that's likely to happen anyway. And soon, if it's possible he gets drunk and walks into the daylight unaware of what time of the day it is."**

"**Jace, don't talk about Simon like that," Clary said. "You're lucky Jordan's living with him, and not you. If that were true, then who would be laughing now?"**

"**Let's just watch," Isabelle said, and Clary and her both snuggled themselves besides Jace. After an hour or so, Alec came through the door with Magnus behind him and sat down next to them.**

"**God, not more people," Jace said quietly to himself, and casted a glance toward the two of them. "Why are YOU GUYS here?"**

"**Glee's on," Alec said. "And Magnus didn't like the goats at the petting zoo, so we decided to come home early. Apparently someone is afraid of zoo animals. Or FARM animals."**

"**They're disgusting pests, Alexander, and I prefer to have my gloves clean that covered in grey fur and whatever else lives upon a goat's furry and gross coat."**

"**You're such a pacifist," Alec said, rolling his eyes.**

"**Not really," Isabelle said. "A pacifist is a person who ignores violence and doesn't believe in it. Like a monk or the Silent Brothers. It's not a person who's afraid to get their white leather gloves dirty from a smelly animal at the petting zoo just north of here."**

"**Whatever," Alec said.**

**The five of them continued to watch Glee until Jace was left alone to sleep in the living room by himself. He woke up to the credits and a preview of The Secret Life of the American Teenager, and looked around to see he was alone. With being alone, he grabbed the remote...and replayed the whole thing from the beginning.**

**Isabelle was right-Glee wasn't all that bad. **

**THAT CONCLUDES PART TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace sat in the cab with Clary and Simon on their way to the mall that afternoon. Isabelle was supposed to show up in the next hour with Maia and Jordan, so the day would be a lot more interesting after the three of them were done browsing at Macy's and Abercrombie.

"Do we really have to be here?" Jace asked, looking out the cab window at the mall where teenagers and moms with babies in their arms were walking in and out of the front and back exits. "I mean, couldn't we have chosen to do something other than walk around a mall while Isabelle shoved clothing in my arms and took pictures of me in skinny jeans and tight tee shirts?"

"You already wear tight tee shirts, Jace," Simon piped up. He was also looking out the window, but not with the same wistful expression that Jace had. "You wore one that one time when we went shopping and you asked what a mango was."

"Beside the point," Jace said. "And did I ask you for your opinion, day lighter?"

"No, but you didn't NOT ask for it either. And FYI, it wasn't an opinion, I just stated a fact, and you would know that if you weren't so busy trying to insult me all day."

"Guys, just stop it," Clary complained, and stepped out of the cab. The other two followed her out, and together, they walked to the front doors of the Macy's. As soon as they walked in a couple of girls started giggling at Jace.

"What's their deal?" Jace asked, running a hand through his hair, and looking around the crowded department store.

"They're admiring your looks," Simon said. "As in, they have a crush on you already." Jace gave him a look and then looked over at the girls, winked, and walked to one of the stands with multiple hoodies. Simon followed, while Clary shot the two girls a glare and then walked over to one of the shoe displays where they had converse ranging from the colors black to white.

"I want these," she said, holding up a pair of green and blue flannel ones. "But they're forty dollars, and I don't have that kind of money." She was startled when Isabelle came bursting through the second entrance with armfuls of bags filled with clothing and makeup. She ran over to Clary, and was soon followed by Maia and Jordan, who were looking miserable.

"I can pay for those, Clary," Isabelle said. She handed Clary a forty, but Clary shook her head.

"I don't have the guts to take money from you like that. I don't want them badly enough to pay with cash that came from your own wallet."

"Oh, come on, Clary, it's just a bit of money! Besides, these are cute, and they'll look fantastic on you." While she talked, she glanced over at Simon who was holding up a Pacman tee shirt and examining it with a "should I buy it?" expression, which was soon followed by a "nah" expression and him setting it back down on the display table. Clary also watched him, and then looked over at Isabelle again.

"Help Simon, not me," she said. "He's your boyfriend after all, so I think its best you leave my problems to myself and help him instead. Plus I think the only reason he set it down was because he probably couldn't afford it."

"Alright," Isabelle said, and while she walked over to the display table where Simon was, she was knocked over by a crowd of girls who were rushing over to Jordan and Jace like an angry mob. They both fell to the grown. Clary gasped and her expression turned from surprised to amused when she saw that several of the girls were holding pens and pads of paper, while others were holding lipstick, and were putting it on, as if getting ready to attempt a surprise attack on either of their faces.

The mob went away after about ten minutes of laughing, and giggling, etc, and Clary, Maia, Simon, and Isabelle gave "thank god" looks toward the heavens.

"That was terrible!" Jace, said, getting up, and using one of the shirts on display to wipe his face off, afterwards handing it to Jordan.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, laughing. "That was amazing!"

"You two are crazy stupid sometimes, I swear," Isabelle said.

The six of them continued to shop, while Jace was unaware that he still had a lipstick mark that matched the color of Simon's lips.

But Clary noticed, and laughed.

THIS CONCLUDES PART THREE


End file.
